High Tide
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Terry, Mai, Andy and Joe are down at the Jersey Shore for vacation. Its never really a vacation is it?


I dont own Fatal Fury I just love hwo their set up the guys. I really wish I knew guys that didnt thing with their Dick.... Well I wouldnt mind having Joe.  
  
High Tide  
  
by   
  
Dragon Scar  
  
"Joe I don't see why your so hell bent in hooking up with a girl here. We're on vacation." A man dressed in a white suit with long blond hair and narrow blue eyes said as he grabbed his bag from baggage claim in the airport.   
  
"Andy, you don't have to hook up, you've got Mia who would do anything for you. But since were here in New Jersey I figure I might have a little fun. A guy wearing a white wife beater and blue jeans said as his hand ran through his dark brown hair. He grabbed a duffle bag out of baggage claim and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
A girl with long brown hair wearing a pink halter-top pulled out a suitcase on wheels. "I don't get you boys, what's with you and hooking up? Terry doesn't seem hell bent on hooking up." She scolded Joe.  
  
"Terry doesn't need to worry about that. He's got the whole pretty boy thing going and girls dig that." Joe said. He walked up to a girl who was trying to pull a large suitcase off the lift and helped her out.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she put her backpack on her suitcase.  
  
"Lemma ask you a question miss." He said.  
  
"Alright." The girl had a questioning look on her face.  
  
"If you had the chance would you go out with a sensitive, guy with blond hair, blue eyes, good abs and kind of shy?" the girl stepped back.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble sir, but the only guys who are sensitive are gay. Or at least all the ones I've met." Her blue eyes watched as Joe pulled Terry over to him.   
  
"This here is the straightest guy I know. Terry I'd like you to meet the nice girl whose helping me with proving a point." Joe explained.  
  
"Its nice to meet you." The blond haired blue-eyed buff man tipped his hat to her. "I'm Terry Bogard."  
  
"Charmed. I'm Ann Jordan." She nodded to him trying her best not to look into his eyes. "Yeah, umm… I have to go find my friends. I'll see you later. Thanks again for helping with my bag." She quickly walked off before she could hear them say good-bye.   
  
"Nice going Joe you scared the poor girl." Andy joked lightly hitting the back of Joe's head.   
  
"Wasn't she the girl who was sitting behind you Andy?" Terry asked as he watched the girl disappear in to the growing crowed of people.   
  
"Wouldn't know, do you know who was sitting behind you?" Andy asked his brother. They started walking out to where the street meets the airport. Terry saw the girl trying to get into a cab but being pushed away by old men in business suits. He walked over to a cab and held the door.   
  
"Miss Jordan," Terry called over too her. She looked up and waved her over. Slowly she walked over to him.  
  
"Terry?" She questioned.  
  
"I guess you couldn't find your friends. Here, this cabs for you." He stepped aside for her to climb into the cab.   
  
"I'm heading down to Point Pleasant to spend a week in the sun. If you get a chance stop by." She smiled as to him.  
  
"I'll talk it over with them. Oh, I'm sorry about Joe. He's a little light headed at times."   
  
She closed the door and rolled down the window. "Its alright. I'll see you around." The cab started moving and left the parking lot. Terry watched it leave.  
  
"Earth to Terry. Come on were heading out." Mai called to him. Terry looked over to his friends and while he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He laughed lightly before throwing the red hat with the metal plate back on his head where it belongs. Slowly he walked over to meet his friends.   
  
"So Mai, you didn't say where the hell we were staying. You just said some beach side place." Joe asked as he put Terry's bag in the trunk of the taxi. Andy took the front seat while Mia closed the door behind her as she took the window seat behind the driver. Terry sighed as he took the seat next to Mai and Joe closed the trunk and sat next to him.  
  
"Where you off to?" The driver asked.  
  
"Point Pleasant, Sea Side Hotel." Mai told the driver. The cab started moving. "Terry so what's with getting that girl a cab?"  
  
Terry looked over at Mia. "What? I was just helping her out." He shrugged it off. The four of them talked as they drove down the New Jersey Turnpike and exiting onto the Parkway, which crossed over the Turnpike half way through the state. They arrived at the hotel around five at night. "Damn New Jersey traffic, Can't get anywhere in this damn state." Mai complained. They paid the cabbie and left. Mai had gotten them two rooms. Her and Andy shared a room while Terry and Joe were given the room across the hall from them. Terry and Joe's room faced the ocean while Mai and Andy's faced the pool.  
  
"Andy I don't see why this hotel has a pool when the ocean is right across the road." Mai complained.   
  
"Who knows Mai." He said lying down on one of the beds. "I'm going to get some sleep. Damn jet lag."  
  
"I'm going to go to order some dinner do you want anything?"   
  
"Anything's good." He shrugged.   
  
Terry threw his bag on the chair near his bead. "Joe, I'm going to go for a walk." He grabbed his jacket.   
  
"See ya." Joe said falling back onto the bed closet to the bathroom. Terry walked out of the room and went across the hall.   
  
He walked over and knocked on the door. "Guys I'm going out for a walk." He heard Mai say something but Terry started walking down the hall. It wasn't to far of a walk from the hotel to the boardwalk. All he had to do was walk across the street. Starring out over the ocean Terry leaned on the wooden railing as he watched the sun set.  
  
  
  
"Pretty isn't it?" A voice said next to him.   
  
"Yeah." Terry didn't bather to look to his right.   
  
"The sun sets off into the hydrocarbons." Finally he turned his head to see the girl from earlier. Only now she wore a baseball cap from the English National Soccer team and a leather bomber jacket.   
  
A smile crossed his face. "How'd you know I'd be here?"   
  
She shrugged. "I saw you when I was playing ski ball. Ever play?"   
  
"You kidding?" Terry smirked. "Course I have. Fighting Games are more my style."  
  
She turned to face him and used her left hand to tilt her hat up just a bit. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Vacation. You?"  
  
"Spending time with friends."   
  
Terry saw one of the arcades on the boardwalk. "You up for a game?" Terry nodded over to the arcade behind them.   
  
"Why not." She looked at her watched. "I'm not due back at the house for an hour or so." She shrugged.   
  
"Where are the friends that you said you were with?" He said when he realized that she was alone.  
  
"Back at the beach house. I'm here for the summer." She pushed herself off the banister and started walking over to the arcade.   
  
"We don't think your going anywhere." Terry looked up to see three thugs standing around Ann.   
  
"I think I am." Ann boldly stated.   
  
"Mr. Howard wants what you stole from him." The thug in front of her spoke while stepping forward. "We were sent to get it back."  
  
"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Terry said walking forward so he stood next to Ann.  
  
"Terry stay out of this. It has nothing to concern you." Ann plead was in her voice but her eyes were locked on the thug in front of her.   
  
"Who do you think you are, Mister save the Dame?" One of the ones to the side of them said.   
  
"The names Terry Bogard. I suggest you Head back to Howard and tell him to leave her alone. I don't want to fight you." Terry spoke.  
  
"We don't want you Bogard. We want your friend."   
  
"What did you steal?"  
  
"Only my life." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a silver glint flash in the twilight. She turned her head slightly only to see a man holding a switchblade tight in his fist. "Terry watch out since your gonna be too damn stupid to leave!"   
  
"You should listen to the lady and leave Bogard. She doesn't really want your help." The main thug spoke. "This is your last chance to come quietly before we have to take action."  
  
Ann stepped back into a ready stance. Her fists were clenched together and ready to take action if it came to that. "No chance in hell. I'm not going back to the bastard." She held her ground. She glanced over to Terry, "Ready to dance?"  
  
He shot her a confused look but then understood. "The floor is yours." Ann stepped back as the thug with the switchblade put his hand on her shoulder as she spun back to get away. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over her back. Terry caught the flying thug and through him into the one off to his right. She watched the two falls to the ground.   
  
"Are you going to stand there watching your boys attack or are you going to be a big man and fight me?" Ann spat on the ground.   
  
Mai Joe and Andy arrived at this point. Mai was wearing a pink swimsuit and shorts while Joe and Andy were wearing jeans with button down shirts and wife beaters. "Terry having a party with out us?" Mai smirked.  
  
"I'm out of here." The lead thug said before he ran off. Terry and Ann turned towards the three friends. "You're the girl from the airport." Mai said bending down and looking into her crystal blue eyes. "You must have been so scared facing those thugs like that."  
  
Ann shrugged, "I guess. I've seen worse." She turned to Terry. "Thank you so much for backing me up. But I'm not sure how you're going to do it."  
  
"Do what?" Terry asked.  
  
"Beet that on the second date." She smiled as a slight blushed. "It was nice seeing your friends again. Would you like to walk me back to my beach house, I could make something to eat if you like?"  
  
"Food Great!" Joe's ears perked up.   
  
"Joe, she's inviting Terry not you." Mai scolded.   
  
Ann looked to the ground quickly before looking back to Joe. "You guys could come too if you want."   
  
Andy shook his head. "We'll leave you two alone." Andy slid his arm around Mai. "Come on Joe, let's get some of that taffy that I heard you can get at the Jersey Beach."  
  
"Umm… I hate to break it to you but its Jersey Shore and its Salt Water Taffy. There's a candy shop down there." She pointed off to the left. "They have nice and chewy SWT."   
  
A slight look of embracement few across his face. "Thank you. Come on Mai, Joe." He led them off to the side that Ann had pointed to.   
  
"I believe I still owe you that game." Terry smiled as he led Ann into the arcade. 


End file.
